Rain: Mist fanfiction
by Aura169
Summary: Nell had finally gotten the Elven to their world but what if they don't want her to go to hers?


There was no wind, just the bitter coldness that clung to the air. On the ice in the frozen carpark stood Laki, she was wearing tight shorts and a grey belly top with dark grey ankle boots. Her long legs gracefully glided on the ice. Loki was doing the same, his raven black hair floating as he whizzed passed her.

Nell just stood near the entrance, waiting for Evan to show up. This was the first time all four of them had decided to meet up in weeks. The Elven were settling in steadily, some were still frightened, some still didn't trust her. The first encounter had been near a nightmare but in the end she had gotten a few minds to sway but she could still see the doubt in their eyes when they looked at her sometimes.

Evan was late. It had been fifteen minutes. Loki said he wouldn't show up but Nell didn't want to believe he wouldn't with out uttering a word about it so they were still in the carpark. Nell turned to Laki and Loki, try to find a way to contact Evan but as she turned she saw Loki skid to halt buckling over and landing on his side. He was sprawled against the concrete. As quick as a flash he was up again, light pink dusting his cheeks.

Laki burst out laughing. Nell could feel her shoulders shake, she wanted to laugh so badly but Loki would be upset. It was silent for a few seconds, it seemed to go by in slow motion until Nell finally made noise. "I'm so sorry", she laughed out.

"Don't say sorry if you're laughing!", Loki shouted at Nell. To think an Ice Elven could slip on the ice! Laki and Nell chuckled away, Loki shouting at them to 'shut it' or 'It wasn't even funny.'

"Loki's not good on the ice, maybe he's turning into a Forest Elven?", Laki joked.

"No I'm not, I'm more of an Ice Elven than you are!", Loki replied. His nose was wrinkling the way it did when he was frustrated and his face was screwed up so he looked as dangerous as he did when Nell had tricked him.

Laki hissed at him and Loki snarled at her. They were moving closer to each other but before they could get hold of one another, Evan was by Nell's side. "What's going on?", he asked Nell, eyebrow raised at the two. Laki and Loki's heads snapped towards him.

"Loki-", Nell began.

"Loki didn't do anything", Loki cut her off, his cheeks begining to dust over again.

"He fell", said Laki.

"On the ice", said Nell.

"We laughed", said Laki with a small smirk.

Evan looked shocked. "I'm allowed to fall if I want to", said Loki.

"But you didn't want to fall", said Laki.

"I wish I was on time to see that", Evan was smiling now.

"Oh, shut up!", said Loki, his stormy eyes boring into Evan's, "Where were you anyway?"

"Duck got gum stuck in her hair and Fen was being a twat", Evan replied.

"I want Cinema", said Laki, grabbing Nell's and Evan's hands, "Let's go!"

The Cinema was quiet on Monday afternoon and because of the weather they had a whole screen to themselves. Loki had his feet propped up and Loki was sitting on the back of the chair so her shoes were on the feet. Evan and Nell were a seat away from them. They were holding hands, watching the lovers run up a long beach to embrace each other.

Nell could hear her heart beat in her chest. She was aware of how tightly her and Evan were holding hands. The lovers were almost there. Almost trapped in a warm embrace. Then BOOM, the bloke's head blew up before the girl could even touch him, blood covered her. The sound made Nell jump, Evan smirked at her while Laki and Loki laughed in pure joy. Laki had picked the movie. "It was going to be a nice movie", she said, "It's a romance movie", she said. Nell felt herself lose hope in good ol' fashioned 'happy endings'.

"I've gotta go bathroom", Nell whispered to Evan.

"Nell's scared", Loki shouted.

"Shut up Loki!", Nell hissed out.

"Do you want me to come?", Laki asked, eyes glittering.

"I'll be fine", Nell smiled at her and finally let go of Evan's hand.

Evan watched her go, watched her leave. She'd be back in a few minutes. It's not like he'd be left with the hyienas forever. "So how's Nell?", Laki asked, snaking her way over to him.

"Fine", said Evan eyebrow raised.

"No, I mean romantically", Laki said.

"Don't be disgusting, Laki", Loki said from a few chairs away, "I can hear your big mouth from hear!"

Laki ignored her brother and kept on questioning Evan, "Have you two kissed? Have you two hugged? Have you two been on a date? Have you two been seen together by other Elven? What does Fen think? What do your parents think? Do they even know?"

Evan ignored her until she asked, "Have your two had sex yet?"

Loki stopped laughing at the movie and turned to look at Evan. Evan started going pink but they couldn't see that. "No!", Evan almost screamed.

"I thought so", Loki said.

"What's that suppose to mean?", Evan asked, looking passed Laki.

"Whatever you want it to mean", Loki replied.

"Stop arguing!" Laki said, "Have you at least seen...?"

"No", Evan replied.

"Okay", Laki said, "Don't worry about Loki, he probably wants to get into her pants first."  
"That is not true!", Loki shouted over to them.

"It better not be!", Evan shouted back.

"What you gonna do, make bee noises at me if I did?", Loki said, eyes glinting dangerously in the dark. There was a slight smirk on his face. Evan couldn't see it but he could feel it. Loki was trying to make him snap so Evan left it there.

Nell didn't really need the bathroom. The sadly unexpected plot twists were starting to make her feel disappointed. She looked into the mirror of the bathroom. Her hair was out, looking wild, it was still a few shades lighter. Nell looked at her wrist to the hand band that was wrapped around it. It was light grey and Gwen's. "Take it with you just incase you need to sort out the fluff on your head!", she said before she went out.

It wouldn't hurt to tame her hair. It's not really taming it if all she was doing was pushing it back. Nell put it on and then looked back in the mirror. Her hair was out of her face and became a bush behind her. She was about to turn and walk out when she heard someone walk in. A girl came in dressed in a flowing green dress with green stiletto shoes. The green was dark, her hair was a beautiful golden blonde, her eyes a deep emerald. She fluttered in, like a butterfly. When she saw Nell her eyes lit up. "You're Nell", said the girl with a feiry confidence.

"I know", was Nell's cocky reply. 'Why does this girl know my name?', she thought. She was tall and pretty, not to mention her skin looked almost translucent like.

"Well, duh, of course you know", she girl said with a sweet smile, "I've come here to take you!"


End file.
